


Eternity

by OmegaVampireQueen



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 19:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13348272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaVampireQueen/pseuds/OmegaVampireQueen
Summary: Soma and her lover have been reborn over and over again. Each time being killed either before they meet again or after. Century after century they fight to find each other only to be killed by an unknown man. Luckily though, they have the demon and angle that wants to help them live.Can they save the couple in this life or will it be like the other lives?





	Eternity

Soma remembered all the life's. She remembered the first life that screwed up everything. All she wanted to do was live with her lover, she wanted to be happy with him. She wanted a life with him, wanted to raise a family with him. But it was all ruined by a crazy man who wanted her for himself. He followed her to her house and destroyed all her dreams. The man killed her lover and tried to take her with him, her maid and butler were able to stop him, but wasn't able to save her beloved. 

            She remembered her butler, William, carried her out of the burning mansion and setting her on the lawn. Ashley, her maid ran out with the other servants. The youngest maid ran to Soma and fell to the ground. Tears in her eyes as she hugged the Lady of the now ruined house.   
           Soma hugged Roya back, crying into her hair. Their home was gone. The lord of the house dead. And all because a man wanted Soma for his own. Ashley looked at Soma and Roya with sad eyes. William placed his hands on both their shoulders in hopes of calming them down.   
         Ashley looked back to the burning house with slited eyes. The man, she knew who he was. She knew he wouldn't stop, that a measly fire won't stop him. She turned to her fellow servant and lady.  
        "We can't stay here." She said. William looked at her and nodded.  
        "M'lady, Roya, she's right. We need to leave." Soma looked at them and wiped the tears from her face. She nodded. She knew what Ashley and William knew. If they stayed, they would all be in danger. And as their Lady, she couldn't do that to them.   
  
  
      That one night, hundreds of years ago, ruined all their lives. Ashley and William made it so that they would be reborn over and over, made it so Roya was immortal with them so she could be with her family for eternity. After their third life, there was an angel who joined their family, Cell.   
      He was being chased by humans, for reasons he doesn't want to say. Soma, being the kind soul she was, took him in and hid him away from the humans. Just a few weeks later she met her beloved again, and was once again separated.   
     Soma never regretted this, never regretted living and dying again and again for her lover. Never regretted one decision in her life that allowed her to be with her lover life after life.   
     But one thing she did regret, was not being able to live with her beloved until they died of old age, only to reborn again to be with each other.   
     After all these centuries, Soma is starting to feel the heavy burden of being reborn again and again.  
  



End file.
